


啟程之前

by catyurhart



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, 台灣大學生AU, 流水帳, 髒話注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyurhart/pseuds/catyurhart
Summary: 他們啟程之前，在避風港發生的那些微不足道的小事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Eddy/Brett無差，友情向或pre-slash，任君選擇  
> ＊OOC都是我的錯  
> ＊腦洞都是假的，如果是真的，那就太好了（欸）  
> ＊Brett跟Eddy在台灣長大並且成為普通大學生的AU  
> ＊此篇沒有提到任何與小提琴跟古典樂有關的元素，完全是因為我想寫，所以我寫了🙂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「那我就會變得跟學長你一樣可愛了嗎？」

夏日午後的校內圖書館幾乎被學生們佔領，不僅是因為免費的冷氣跟舒適的環境，更因為這是學期的最後一個月，各科系陸續進入期末考跟期末報告的地獄關卡，學生們一有空堂便抱著電腦書本往圖書館裡鑽；就算閱覽區的座位都滿了，年輕人們也不放過靠窗的那些供休憩或打盹發呆的柔軟沙發椅。

早上沒課的楊博堯成功的在四樓找到了相連的位子，他把背包甩上左邊椅子，把身上穿著的襯衫外套脫下披上右邊椅子的椅背，動作一氣呵成。

他把電腦從書包拿出來，插好電源，在等待完成開機的時候用手機傳訊息給早上有三堂課的陳韋丞。

「四樓右手邊最裡面，我佔了兩個。」

09:32

「讚喔」

「我要一點才會下課」

09:35

「蛤？為啥？」

09:35

「加課^_^」

09:36

「靠北喔。有誰會在期末考前加課？」

09:37

「說會給考前提示」

「結果什麼都沒有，笑死」

09:40

「好吧。」

09:40

「那你下課幫我買御飯糰和奶茶。」

「59元組合的內個。」

09:42

楊博堯看著對方傳來的OK貼圖，撇撇嘴把手機放到一旁，一邊在腦中回想行事曆──明天是通識課的報告死線，大後天另一門通識課要上台報告，下一週是兩科必修的期末考──一邊把文本跟鉛筆盒擺到桌上。

今天早餐的冰奶茶不像平常那麼有威力。他摸了摸自己的肚子暗自想著，決定直接開始唸書，直到他被腸胃的反抗或是午餐外送給打斷為止。

＊

陳韋丞面前攤開的原文書讓他發自內心的感到無趣。

他已經把考古題都寫完了，連平時的小考和作業也都重做了一次，現在讀課本不過是為了讓他在之後答題時可以多塞一些字數，雖然他也對助教是否會多給他幾分這件事持懷疑態度。

旁邊是趴在桌面意興闌珊的往講義上塗寫重點字句的楊博堯，亂糟糟的筆跡幾乎要蓋過PPT的內容。

「你考古都唸完了？」

陳韋丞想了一下對方的課表，又整個身子壓過去、湊近看了紙張上的內容，在發現是大三必修的瞬間感到一陣“就快輪到自己”的驚懼。

「他不考考古……。」

「……哇。那就是完蛋了。」

查覺到坐在附近的女孩子皺眉看著他們，陳韋丞自覺的改用氣音嘶聲說著，在楊博堯頂著一張死人臉看向他時，憐憫的伸長手臂搭上他的肩膀，「別被當掉，不然明年就要跟我當同學了。」

「閉嘴。」楊博堯齜牙咧嘴的舉起左手用手肘捅了捅簡直是要掛在他身上的學弟，跟著壓低的嗓音模模糊糊的，「滾開。」

陳韋丞無聲的吃吃笑著，迅速後撤；下一秒像是發現新大陸一樣，寬大的手掌扣住楊博堯白皙的手臂，輕輕施力將對方的手往自己拉了拉。

「你的手肘是粉紅色的。」他語帶驚奇的低聲說，認真看了幾秒後一臉誠摯的看向手肘主人，像是徵求認同一樣的繼續講：「你看，真的是粉紅色的。」

被鄭重宣布擁有粉紅色手肘的楊博堯一臉莫名其妙。

他挑著眉，盯著旁邊那個早已無心念書的學弟富有實驗精神的抓著自己的手左右觀察。

「你知道我前陣子看了一篇文章，裡面說有些女生會在膝蓋上化妝，讓膝蓋看起來是粉紅色的。」

「那要幹嘛？」

楊博堯乾巴巴的問，他其實不是真的對這話題有興趣，只是陳韋丞好像特別喜歡這個話題，笑瞇瞇地露出了上排大大的兔寶寶牙齒，讓他也下意識地順著對方的話頭往下走。

「看起來可愛啊！」陳韋丞理所當然地說，還把桌子下的腿往楊博堯的方向踢了踢。剛好他今天穿的是膝蓋破洞的牛仔褲，於是有著男孩子粗大關節的膝蓋就這樣跟楊博堯打了招呼。

「……。」楊博堯無奈的翻了翻眼睛，堪稱冷漠的回：「那你以後也可以幫你的膝蓋化個妝。」

陳韋丞的臉一瞬間困惑的擠成一團，但又很快地睜大眼睛，掛上露著上下排牙齒的那種、總被人說傻但又備受好評的笑容。

「那我就會變得跟學長你一樣可愛了嗎？」陳韋丞故意掐著嗓子，用大一新生話劇比賽時讓他奪得最佳女主角獎項的必殺嗓音，甜美──「又噁心。」楊博堯總是正色補充──的向學長反擊，甚至抓在楊博堯上臂的手還輕輕捏了一下。

楊博堯滿臉震驚的瞪著語音剛落就忍不住仰面噴笑的陳韋丞，過於荒唐的話題跟發展讓他也繃不住自己的死氣沉沉，跟著笑倒在椅子上。

旁邊的女孩子終於像是無法忍受一樣，用力把耳機摘下來後瞪著他們。

比起已經笑倒在椅子上抽搐的陳韋丞，楊博堯還算理智僅存的那個。他忍著笑意向女孩點了點頭以表歉意，不費什麼力氣就把自己的手臂從陳韋丞手中解救出來。

他甩了甩手，一把抓起陳韋丞放在桌上被冷落已久的課本用力塞到對方懷裡，「學弟，認真念書好嗎！」

他後悔了。

楊博堯看回自己的講義並試著重新集中精神時，不自覺的捏著手肘想。

他就不該跟陳韋丞一起待在圖書館的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能有些人在噗浪看過了，我有隱約察覺自己的日期取名似乎會造成一些困擾  
> 所以會盡量把一篇以上的系列文章放上AO3（盡量的意思是如果我戰勝了我的懶惰的話XD）  
> 也會盡量照著事件發生的時間序做章節排列（然而基本上只有大學AU系列會有這個問題）
> 
> 希望這點微薄的努力可以增進你們的閱讀體驗  
> 謝謝你們的點閱跟任何形式上的支持 :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陳韋丞吸了吸鼻子看著迅速陷入睡夢的楊博堯那被手臂擠出肉肉的臉頰，低嘆：「我是不是說過你一個人這樣很危險？」

楊博堯坐在椅子上，面無表情地看著玻璃門外的夜色。

路燈在潮濕的柏油路上投下慘白的光圈，一小時前下過的那場雨沖散了夏日晚間的悶熱，就算隔著門窗他彷彿都能聞到門外草地飄來的、帶著水氣的草腥味。

凌晨四點卻被迫清醒著坐在宿舍入口，楊博堯覺得後腦杓隱隱作痛。他的電腦就放在旁邊桌子，螢幕上是游標在word全白的頁面上一閃一閃的，本來要打小組計劃的雄心壯志在生理的抗議下化為碎片──比稍早嘴饞吃掉的那包洋芋片還破碎的那種。

楊博堯發著呆，開始重新省思為什麼當初他會自告奮勇接下宿舍守夜的任務：凌晨三點到早上七點，坐在宿舍門口無所事事，唯一的工作只有維持清醒、確保沒有奇怪的人進到宿舍，或是有小學員半夜不睡覺從寢室跑出來四處遊蕩。

熬夜是大學生的常態，但三點到七點這個時間段對於經常熬夜的人來說也算是個挑戰；尤其當大家都被營隊籌備期狠狠折磨了兩個月，再加上營隊正式開始後的緊繃狀態，也難怪沒有人願意接下這個工作。可能是當時自己只負責一個課程的主講跟另一個課程的助教，所以看到這個無人認領的工作時楊博堯才默默舉手，然後在眾人的讚嘆跟歡呼中木然的看著自己名字被填入投影幕上那個可憐兮兮的空格。

他從記憶中回神，瞟了一眼電腦上的時間，迷你的4:26 AM明晃晃的提醒他距離下崗回房間補眠還有兩個半小時，他絕望的嘆了口氣。

他把動也沒動過的word關掉，打開通訊軟體，帶著點遲疑的傳了訊息給釘選在列表最上方的聯絡人。

「醒著嗎？」

04:28

他也不知道為什麼自己要傳訊息給對方，他甚至不確定對方今天是否跟以往一樣，仍然清醒到此刻。或許是想著對方同樣身為熬夜一族，可以和自己分擔這孤獨且無趣的夜；或許只是單純想要有人陪著自己，而對方是第一（或是唯一？）選擇。

楊博堯的手在觸控面板上來回滑著，平常他可沒有那麼在意對方是不是秒讀訊息，畢竟自己也很多事情要忙；但現在他大概是全世界最有時間的人，而有些事一旦開了頭，接著做下去就很簡單了。

懷著惡作劇的態度，還偷偷摻雜了一些對於回應的期待，楊博堯手指連按，傳了一串毫無意義的貼圖過去。

當他還在對著螢幕上那串圖片兀自偷笑的時候，宿舍玻璃門突然被叩叩敲響，平常容易被忽略的低音在萬籟俱寂的深夜裡像是被放大無數倍，讓還沉浸在自己世界的楊博堯嚇得猛的抖了一下。

「靠！」他低呼，錯愕地用力轉頭看向門，接著更震驚的發現被他騷擾的當事人正背著背包、一臉無奈的站在玻璃另一側，不知為何還微微喘著氣，手裡緊抓著的手機螢幕亮著刺眼的光。

他小心地把椅子往後挪，避免椅子跟地板發出惱人的刮擦聲，然後倉促的跨著大步衝到門邊打開門禁，把門外的陳韋丞放進來。

「你怎麼在這裡？」他瞪大著眼，臉上的意外毫不掩飾。腳步追著陳韋丞，嘴巴也沒閒著的壓著嗓子追問：「你為什麼會來？」

陳韋丞進門後自然地走向桌子，把包包放上桌後拉了另一張椅子坐下，看著還傻站在他面前的楊博堯，笑著說：「你一個人不無聊嗎？我來陪你耶！」

楊博堯眨眨眼，本來下意識想反駁，但緊接著他瞟到一旁電腦螢幕上還開著的聊天室，那一排意味不明的貼圖每一張都證明了陳韋丞說的是對的。他頓失反駁立場，只能笑著搖搖頭，「靠，你真的嚇死我了。」

「你一次傳十幾個訊息才真的要嚇死我。」陳韋丞皺著眉頭抱怨，他把手機解鎖後戳到楊博堯面前，乾巴巴的說：「我路走到一半手機狂震，我還以為你怎麼了，跑過來就發現你看著電腦傻笑。」

「我才沒有在傻笑。」楊博堯毫無底氣的咕噥，他知道陳韋丞說的是對的──今晚第二次──，然後他驟然發現自己此刻也正在傻笑。有點尷尬的抿了抿嘴試圖正色，他承認：「好吧，守夜是真的滿無聊的。」

「我有沒有跟你說過你會後悔？」陳韋丞挑眉看著他，語氣與其說是幸災樂禍，更像是莫可奈何，「我那時候就說這個工作又累又無聊，你還跟我說沒關係。沒關係個屁。」

「欸，我已經很慘了，有必要這樣嗎？」楊博堯苦笑著推了陳韋丞一把，一邊故作委屈的低聲抗議一邊坐回屬於自己的那張椅子上。

他還記得在自己接下這份工作的那個晚上，他和陳韋丞一起坐在學校餐廳裡吃消夜。對方聽完自己的話後難以置信的瞪著自己，連手上的豆花從傾斜的湯匙裡滑出來都不曉得；小一歲的學弟在接下來的五分鐘使盡渾身解數的對此表達不贊同，甚至連「你一個人這樣很危險」這種鬼話都說出來。

最後是楊博堯抓了幾根薯條塞到對方喋喋不休的嘴巴裡，在陳韋丞不滿的注視跟用力咀嚼下強硬截斷這個話題。

「你當時是怎麼說的？喔，你說：『至少比下午一點到晚上五點好。』」學弟模仿著學長的語氣跟聲音，連那隨興的表情都模仿得惟妙惟肖。他看著臉整個皺起來的楊博堯，不以為然的吐了吐舌頭，「完全不懂哪裡好，那時候至少還有太陽。」

「喂……你就是來笑我的嗎？」楊博堯闔起電腦，彎著手臂趴上桌面，下半臉埋在手臂裡整個說話的聲音都變得悶悶的。

他在陳韋丞來了以後彷彿安下了心，那些壓抑著的疲憊忽然一股腦的湧上，讓他整個人頭腦發昏、眼皮沉重，光是忍著不要頻頻打呵欠就已竭盡全力；與他相熟的少年自然能讀懂他那些沒有言說的狀況與困倦，於是陳韋丞也停下碎念，深深嘆了口氣。

「你睡吧。」

「嗯？」

陳韋丞從他背來的背包裡拿出一件襯衫外套，丟到楊博堯背上，「我說你先睡，我幫你看著，六點半再叫你起來。」他確定楊博堯抓好自己丟過去的衣服後，才接著從背包裡拿出自己的電腦，「快點睡，你下午不是要帶一堂課嗎？」

「……你幹嘛背我的營隊行程。」楊博堯把自己裹在對方大一個尺碼的衣服裡，從善如流的摘下眼鏡、重新面向陳韋丞趴下，睡意朦朧的低語：「還是你去……幫我……上課……？」

「才不行咧，白癡。」

陳韋丞愉悅的笑罵，隨後意識到楊博堯已經放緩了呼吸；他馬上噤聲，任平靜安寧的沉默籠罩倆人。

片刻後，陳韋丞吸了吸鼻子看著迅速陷入睡夢的楊博堯那被手臂擠出肉肉的臉頰，低嘆：「我是不是說過你一個人這樣很危險？」

Bonus.

營隊最後一個晚上，各個小隊分別帶開，小隊輔們帶著小隊員玩起了各種遊戲或彼此分享心情。

楊博堯加入了其中一個小隊盤腿圍坐成圈，聽著身為隊輔的同學指示跟著伸出了手。

「接下來問的問題如果答案是有的話就要折一隻手指頭哦！那我先問！嗯……我在營隊裡有喜歡的人！」

「學姊妳這個問題太八卦了吧？！」

「那不然，嗯、在營隊談戀愛的也要折一隻手指！」

「學姊妳這樣還是很八卦啊！」

楊博堯面無表情一隻手肘抵著膝蓋撐著臉頰、另一隻手向圈內伸，五根手指頭伸得長長的、動也不動，聽著圈圈裡其他人激動雀躍的怪叫。

儘管他不討厭這個遊戲，但跟僅認識一週的高中生玩的確沒有什麼樂趣，所以他只希望趕快進到下一題，然後最好早早有人折完手指頭換下一個遊戲。

「學長學長。」楊博堯旁邊的小學員突然笑咪咪的喊他，「學長你是不是該折手指頭？」

「蛤？我？」「他嗎？」

楊博堯跟女隊輔同時驚訝的反問。

只見那個高中男生煞有介事的點頭，大笑著理所當然的說：「對啊，前兩天凌晨我從房間出來要去上廁所，看到學長好像睡著了，然後有另一個學長幫忙蓋外套。後來起床刷完牙還看到那個學長買了早餐來找學長啊，真的有夠閃的欸！不過我好像沒見過另一個學長耶？」

其他高中生們像是聽了一個大笑話一樣地拍手爆笑，紛紛瞎起鬨著要楊博堯折手指；只有楊博堯跟他的同學們面面相覷，異口同聲的在心裡吶喊出了那個「另一個學長」的名字。

──陳韋丞！！！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「欸，你不要談戀愛好不好？」

上完早上第四節的必修課，陳韋丞一邊收拾好自己的筆跟講義，一邊在腦中重新順過一次老師最後講解的內容。等到全部整理完後，他伸手戳醒一旁仰頭靠在椅背上睡到天昏地暗的同學。階梯教室舒服的椅子總讓學生迷失其中，也只有陳韋丞這樣的人能從頭清醒到最後。

「下課了。吃午餐了。」

同學猛然驚醒，咂吧了一下嘴，迷迷糊糊的朝他點頭，問：「你要一起嗎？」

「不用了。」陳韋丞盡到了好同學的責任後就站起身背好背包，「我要去研究室。」

「喔，那你晚餐呢？」同學抓了抓頭髮，「又是跟學長吃？」

「嗯。」陳韋丞掛上大大的微笑，肯定的點頭。

同學翻了翻眼睛，「學長一定覺得自己很衰，學弟陰魂不散害他沒辦法跟學妹談戀愛。」

「什麼跟學妹談戀愛？」陳韋丞瞪大眼睛，滿臉震驚，「哪個學妹喜歡他？」

「拜託齁，你自己去問，哪個學妹不喜歡他？學姐也喜歡他好嗎！」像是受夠了這個對話，同學也起身背起根本沒打開過的書包，「楊博堯耶！」

「......。」陳韋丞貴為書卷獎得主，完全搞不懂前後兩句話的關連，只能困惑又備受衝擊的傻看著對方。

「成績好，社團跟校內活動也很活躍，長得不差，人還好相處，大一就很有名了啊！誰知道大二忽然被一個學弟纏上。」同學一個一個數著楊博堯的優點，語氣跟表情滿滿都是對陳韋丞的嫌棄。

「靠北，我跟他國中就認識了欸，什麼叫大二忽然被纏上啊？」陳韋丞不滿的皺著眉抗議，兔寶寶門牙咬著下唇，流露出顯而易見的焦慮，「所以他真的有要跟學妹交往噢？」

「啊我是會知道這個？你幹嘛不自己問他？」同學說話的同時已經慢吞吞走到教室門口，一臉厭世的說：「我竟然跟你聊學長的八卦聊了五分鐘，還要自己一個人吃午餐，我比楊博堯還衰。」

「......對啊你比他衰，因為至少還有人喜歡他，而且我還會跟他一起吃飯。」

陳韋丞莫名覺得有點生氣，氣惱的情緒讓他感覺有點熱熱的，儘管教室裡的冷氣強到每個人都會穿著外套上課。他眼睛瞇瞇的對同學露出假笑，嘴上不饒人的反擊，像是想趁機發洩一樣，語氣彆扭又憤恨，「再見，祝你下午通識課分組討論只有自己一個人。」

「幹。」

*

陳韋丞捨棄了電梯，拖著沉重的腳步爬了五層樓，又磨磨蹭蹭的走過大半條長廊，最終站在研究室門口，垂頭看著電子鎖發呆。

他本來完全沒有想過「自己可能佔據了楊博堯太多時間」或是「自己讓楊博堯失去了私人生活」這種事，直到不久前的對話才如當頭棒喝，硬是把他從自己開心快樂的小世界中狠狠敲醒。

沮喪地嘆了口氣，他抿抿唇，從塞在口袋的錢包中摸出一張學生證刷卡開門。

趴在桌子往不知道什麼紙上塗塗寫寫的楊博堯頭也沒抬，說：「晚下課啊？」

「沒啊。」陳韋丞試圖讓自己的語氣一如往常，他走到楊博堯旁邊的位置放下書包，然後隔著那個位子坐下來。

楊博堯從斜前方的一堆紙張中抽出釘成一疊的參考文件，翻到貼著螢光標籤的頁面找尋目標，狀似不經意的回：「你今天比較晚，我還以為你們又要上到十二點半。」

「呃，抱歉。」陳韋丞再度不自覺地想起同學說的時間侵占理論，尷尬的道歉脫口而出，「耽誤到你的時間了。」

埋首於論文的大四生動作幾不可查的頓了頓，「反正我也在看paper，沒差。」他寫了幾個字後側過頭看著情緒明顯低落的學弟，淡淡的問：「你在想什麼？」

「嗯？......喔，我在想，我是不是應該要把你的學生證還你。」陳韋丞把一直抓在手上的薄薄塑膠卡片舉起來搖了搖。

「為什麼？」

楊博堯終究是停下了手邊的工作，直接整個人轉向陳韋丞，困惑的挑眉。

「就是......個人空間什麼的。」陳韋丞自己也有點尷尬，還沒理清楚的混亂思緒讓他頭腦發脹，下意識的舉手輕咬自己手指關節，「尊重你的隱私權？」

「蛤？」像是聽到什麼笑話，楊博堯揪著眉頭，茫然又荒唐的笑了出來，「又沒關係，而且這張本來就是多的。」

這句話其實不完全準確，但大體上而言是對的。

一個月前的某天晚上，兩人吃完晚餐後在宿舍區的路口分開。楊博堯碰巧在大門遇到了隔壁房間的同學便一起進了宿舍，也因此直到隔天要進研究室時才發現自己的學生證憑空消失，被卡在門外的他不耐煩的咒罵，當機立斷直接去行政大樓辦了一張新的。

當楊博堯在兩天後的午餐時間向陳韋丞展示五分鐘前剛拿到手的新學生證時，陳韋丞先是大聲嘲笑對方的粗心，下一秒滿臉震驚的從自己背包前袋摸出了一張學生證，上方還印著楊博堯高中畢業前拍的證件照。

學生證上戴著金屬細框眼鏡、頭髮剪得比現在短所以刺刺翹著的高中楊博堯半睜著眼睛瞪著陳韋丞；而坐在他對面、稍長的頭髮軟軟貼在額頭上的大學楊博堯同樣半睜著眼，透過大圓膠框眼鏡冷冷盯著他。

學長學弟大眼瞪小眼的沉默了好幾秒，楊博堯率先開口：「我去跟註冊組說找到了，這張你留著吧。」

學校的行政效率總讓人恨得牙癢癢，但也因為這樣，尚未完成註銷程序的舊學生證順理成章的成為了陳韋丞的通行證，從那天開始他在楊博堯的宿舍跟研究室暢行無阻。

陳韋丞聽到楊博堯這麼說，不合時宜的感到一絲竊喜，又努力壓下那鼓譟著的小情緒，「哦。」

倆人無聲對望，陳韋丞抿唇看著楊博堯平靜而淡然的臉，忍不住說：「真的沒關係嗎？」那些被他入侵佔據的時間空間、那些可能發展出的浪漫關係、那些被他無形中斬斷的曖昧可能性，楊博堯真的不在意嗎？

「什麼？」楊博堯歪了歪頭，眼前的學弟滿臉糾結，看起來委屈又窘迫。

他思索著這微妙的問句，細長的手指在桌上輕點，在規律的嗒嗒聲中緩緩道：「不知道你在說什麼，反正都沒差，真的沒關係。」

陳韋丞愣愣的看著楊博堯，對方被他那探詢又執著的眼神看得莫名其妙，瘦小的年長者不自在的轉回面對攤在桌上的論文，不消幾秒又重新看向不曾移開視線的少年，「......你到底要幹嘛啦！」

「欸，你不要談戀愛好不好？」

「蛤？！」

陳韋丞看起來不像在開玩笑，楊博堯卻覺得從頭到尾整個談話都像是一場鬧劇。對方的失常表現跟看似毫無關聯的跳躍式問答都讓他一頭霧水，很想笑罵著糊弄過去，卻又敏銳察覺陳韋丞不會善罷甘休，所以只能耐著性子的接下每個詢問。

「哪有時間談戀愛……。」楊博堯沒好氣地回答，用力的拍了拍桌上那疊文本紙張。

自從高中後就鮮少展露幼稚一面、試圖在他面前表現得像個成熟大人的陳韋丞，此刻卻像回到他們初見面時的樣子，孩子氣的爭一個肯定答覆。

「不會啦不會。」

私底下只在開玩笑或撒嬌時才會捨棄名字喊他學長的少年鼓著臉，賭氣般的噘起嘴嚷嚷：「那學長畢業前都不可以談戀愛，不然我會很無聊欸！」

「靠，干我屁事？我到底為什麼要跟你討論這個？」癱坐在椅子上的楊博堯像是被打敗似的仰頭長嘆，很受不了的朝陳韋丞翻了個白眼，「在你畢業前都不會，可以了嗎？」

會答應這種要求的自己大概也是唸書唸到腦子壞掉了吧？至少該假裝討價還價一下啊。楊博堯暗自吐槽。

「你說的喔。」聞言，陳韋丞忽然一掃沉重，綻出楊博堯無比熟悉的燦爛笑容。楊博堯頓時感覺小小研究室裡滯悶的空氣好像又在這瞬間重新恢復流動。

「昨天我們老師才問我之後要不要逕博耶！那我要簽下去囉！」

「陳韋丞！」

楊博堯難以置信地瞪著笑咪咪的朝他露出狗狗臉的陳韋丞，只想叫那群不停跟他說學弟超可愛的女同學們看看這都是什麼樣的瘋子；但他不知怎麼的，看著這樣的陳韋丞，竟也下意識的勾起嘴角傻笑。

沒救了。

看來不管是陳韋丞還是他都沒救了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我就是大笨蛋才會喜歡你那麼久！」

早上七點半，楊博堯站在宿舍大門外撐著睡醒後還沒消腫的泡泡眼，左手拎著一個小透明塑膠袋，右手抓著手機遲緩的打字。

「喂。」

「我在一樓。」

07:30

「你還在睡嗎？」

07:31

「......」

「我要走了。」

07:32

[通話未回應]

07:34

[通話未回應]

07:36

「白癡。你還沒起床？」

07:36

「你第一堂課要遲到了。」

07:37

他看著手機裡一串未讀訊息，又看了看身旁或神色匆匆或嘻笑著的同學們三三兩兩經過自己，重重嘆了口氣。

眼前宿舍的玻璃門被從裡面按開，衝出了三個一邊咒罵著早八課表一邊討論早餐的少年。楊博堯抓了抓沒有打理而亂翹的頭髮，在玻璃門重新闔上前鑽了進去。

——既然都知道要遲到了，怎麼還會往學生餐廳跑呢？

他氣喘吁吁的爬著樓梯，腦子裡忍不住都是對剛剛那幾個男學生們的吐槽。

——就算去了早八課，也是吃完早餐就會在位子上睡死吧？

吐槽到這句的同時，他已經站在三樓某間寢室門前。他瞪著比他高一點點的數字323，忽然覺得他此刻正在做的事無疑是在打臉自己。

手機設定的鬧鐘準時在七點四十五分響起，猛然炸開的小提琴合奏把他飄散的精神狠狠拽回來。他抬腳用力的踹了兩下寢室門，然後帶著仍在口袋裡歡快演奏樂曲的手機闖進房間。

「陳韋丞！」他飛快確認另一床的主人已經不在房間後，把左手掛著的小塑膠袋放上陳韋丞床下一片雜亂的桌子——才剛開學第一天怎麼位子能亂成這樣？——接著手腳並用的爬上連接床鋪的梯子，「幹你快給我起床！」

單人床上那坨生物蠕動了一下又再度歸於平靜，楊博堯強迫自己深呼吸，克制自己想毆打些什麼的衝動，轉而伸手拉開那捲成一團的被子，咬牙切齒的低吼：「呃啊啊啊啊我真的是要殺了你！」

陳韋丞眼睛還緊閉著，手胡亂揪住遠離自己的被子就往裡鑽，嘴巴還喃喃抗議：「不要......再五分鐘......五分鐘就好......。」

楊博堯看著這個賴床的傢伙差點就要放聲尖叫了。

他暗自慶幸開學第一週大部分的學生不是充滿幹勁的想改頭換面、認真上課（能不能堅持到第二週就是另一回事），不然就是忙著在各個教室間奔跑以求到一張有老師簽名的加簽單，所以此刻沒有幾個學生留在宿舍裡——這意味著沒有人會聽到他製造出來的噪音，也不會有人知道是他失手殺掉陳韋丞。

......開玩笑的。

自動關閉鬧鐘的手機經過五分鐘貪睡時間後又重新開始大聲奏樂，楊博堯把手機從口袋裡抽出來，手指連按加大音量再兇猛的戳到埋在棉被裡的陳韋丞耳邊，在學弟被音樂驚醒的一瞬間，冷冰冰的說：「我再也不要幫你買早餐了。」

「什麼？！不行！」陳韋丞瞪大眼睛猛地跳起，又差點一頭撞上宿舍低矮的天花板。一直彎著身體跪在床上的楊博堯眼明手快的甩下手機，抬手卡在陳韋丞頭跟天花板中間，驚險的護住陳韋丞亂成鳥窩的腦袋瓜。

「靠北......你真的是白癡。」楊博堯驚嚇的睜大眼睛，看著也滿臉驚恐的陳韋丞，因為整個情況過於荒唐而忍不住笑出來。

「早知道不要答應跟你一起上課，」他把手機從床上摸回來迅速關掉鬧鐘，「我就是笨蛋才會相信你可以七點半起床。」

已經完全清醒的陳韋丞瞇著眼睛，手伸進被當作睡衣的皺巴巴系服裡抓了抓背，怪腔怪調的說：「你就是大笨蛋才會等我這麼久～！」

楊博堯眼睛半張著擺出招牌死人臉，乾脆俐落的朝吃吃怪笑的陳韋丞伸出中指，「去死。」他將手機重新塞回口袋，戳戳還傻坐在床上的陳韋丞，不耐煩的催促：「你快去刷牙洗臉換衣服。」

床鋪主人從善如流的從被子裡爬出來，先把被子推到學長身上，才倒退著小心翼翼爬下梯子，嘴上還在亂叫：「我就是大笨蛋才會喜歡你那麼久！」

「好啦好啦隨便啦，你快閉嘴滾去浴室！」

楊博堯抓起枕頭旁的企鵝娃娃作勢要往下丟，陳韋丞慌忙的舉起雙手求饒，飛快的把牙膏擠上牙刷塞進嘴裡，留下一句模模糊糊的“你在床上乖乖等我回來”，就踩著人字拖啪嗒啪嗒的走出房間。

「.......講什麼鬼東西？」楊博堯看著房門匡的一聲關上，撇撇嘴捧起手上抓著的小企鵝，咕噥：「好吧，那我們就偷睡一下好了，在你主人回來之前，還有五分鐘。」

Bonus.

開學第一週，早八的選修課，大四修課學生陳韋丞與碩一課堂助教楊博堯，雙雙華麗遲到。

「爽欸，因為你遲到所以變成下課前才點名！但到底為什麼第一堂課就要點名？」

「他不是第一堂課就要點名，他是每堂課都會點名。而且下週開始老師說他要自己點。」

「......我要退選！」

「早就跟你說了好嗎！是你自己說這樣可以跟我一起上課的，智障。」

「欸，兇欸。」

「不然你退選啊，可是你學分夠嗎？會不會低修？」

「......會。」

「呵呵，活該。」

「嗚嗚......我就是大笨蛋才會選這門課......那學長，出席可以只算5%嗎？遲到要扣幾分？如果助教也遲到呢？」

「吼——你不要再賴床了！」


End file.
